1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device including a plurality pixel electrodes having different transmittances.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The LCD panel includes a first substrate having a thin film transistor, a second substrate opposing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. Because the LCD panel is not self-emissive, a backlight unit may be disposed behind the thin film transistor substrate to emit light.
Although the LCD panel may be thin and small, and it consumes less power than other display devices, it may have a narrow viewing angle. A patterned vertically aligned (PVA) mode LCD panel has been developed to improve the narrow viewing angle. The PVA mode panel includes a cutting pattern that is respectively formed in a pixel electrode and a common electrode. In the PVA mode, liquid crystals are vertically aligned without application of an electric field, and a phase retardation value of light passing the liquid crystals drastically varies depending on the viewing angle in front and lateral views. In the lateral view, a liquid crystal director distortion may increase gamma distortion, which raises brightness in a low gray scale, lowers visibility, and decreases contrast ratio.
To solve the foregoing problem, a super-PVA (SPVA) mode has been developed, in which a pixel electrode is divided into a main pixel electrode and a sub pixel electrode, which receive different voltages. In a coupling capacitance mode, which controls electric capacitance to supply different voltages, among the SPVA mode, both transmittance and visibility may be lower than those in a mode having individual thin film transistors to supply different voltages.